Mobile phones are increasingly being used to conduct payment transactions. To enable a mobile phone to conduct payment transactions securely, a mobile application may be downloaded onto the phone, in which a legitimate consumer may provide personal information comprising login information to ensure security of the mobile application. A password may be required to launch the application so that transactions can be conducted.
Challenge questions can alternatively be sent to a user to verify a transaction to ensure that the person conducting the transaction is legitimate.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.